


[Podfic of] Beat All

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Girl Band, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t realize you played the drums, Erica.”</p><p>Erica looks down at her hands. There are red marks on them where she was squeezing the sticks, and she can’t feel any wetness in her eyes at all.</p><p>“I guess I do,” she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Beat All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were_duck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beat All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208105) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1BfeFJs) [10.5 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1t6RTOH) [11 MB]

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 22:07 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
